No Balm In Gilead
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: The hitachiin twins are invited to the Third Souh Mansion for the weekend. They soon come to find the mansion is haunted, and it's a life risking event to stay past sleeping hours. If they fail to stay the three nights they are banned from the hostclub.
1. Chapter 1

**Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Parings**  
Kyouya/Tamaki Hikaru/Kaoru  
**Narration**  
Omniscient  
**Beta**  
Alex Thankies alot girly!!!! 3 w you rule so hard!!!  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters mentioned. The pairings are fan based and inspired by the show. You can find the episodes of Ouran High School Host Club on ... Trust me if i owned any of them they'd be doing naughty things in my basement .. sadly im only a pathetic fangirl AW I KNOW  
**Enjoy**  
--  
**No Balm In Gilead**  
_First Night_

_Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - Prophet still, if bird or devil! -  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -  
Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'  
_-Edgar Allen Poe 'The Raven'

It was about that time again, where Language Arts would trans over into the reparative 'Poems and Sonnets' section of the course. They were to find five poems, cite where they got them and who the artist was, be him famous or commoner. Hikaru had looked at Haruhi,

"You write poems?"

Haruhi was only to jot down notes about the project. Hikaru took this as a no. Kaoru had his text book out and open, seeming to enjoy reading the poems that filled the pages. This took to Hikaru's interest, what could possibly be so interesting about Language Arts? He tipped over his brother's shoulder and read a passage to 'O' Captain, My Captain' by Walt Whitman. The three had walked out of Language Arts as Haruhi turned for her next class. Hikaru layed a smirk on his face.

"Poems, more or less female inquiries no?"

Kaoru shut the book and held it on his man-hips, blush smeared across his cheeks. Hikaru noted this and chuckled.

"What?"

"I didn't know you liked poetry Kaoru."

"It's interesting..."

Kaoru's blush deepened as they neared study hall. The two took their seats and Kaoru opened the book again, skimming over Walt Whitman's poem again. Hikaru was playing with a paper clip and a pencil case. Hikaru flicked the paper clip which landed across the room. Hikaru felt very lazy so he tilted backwards in his chair instead. Kaoru rolled his eyes at this action, sometimes his brother needed to be entertained. 

"Bored?"

"Very."

"Why don't you try the Language Arts project?"

"Because it sounds boring."

"It's actually pretty fun. I mean poetry that is."

"Poetry, fun?"

Kaoru gave a small blush and turned the page back to the beginning of 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping?"

Hikaru obviously didn't understand the poem he had cited. Kaoru smirked.

"Keep reading it's a classic."

Hikaru continued to read but still, still he didn't get it.

"The poem is about his wife, Lenore, passing on. He went insane afterwards. Sad love story."

Hikaru nodded, just now understanding why Kaoru took a fancy to these poems now. Kaoru was always into lifetime movie kind of things, very feminine and utterly vomitable in romance. Hikaru didn't care much for such things. They were all fake, from the romance to the hate. Fake. He looked at the clock in the room, 30 minutes until they leave for the weekend. Well, there was host-club. But Tamaki had moved host-club to the Souh's third mansion up north. They were going, but at least they got an hours break in their car until Host-Club.

As promised the bell had rang, they had gotten in Hikaru's car, drove off, and thought about what the third Souh mansion would be like when Hikaru's cell phone rang. Hikaru had tossed it to Kaoru and continued to drive.

"My lord, we just got out of school."

Tamaki seemed to be excited.

"Good! Stop at your house my minions, and get a change of clothes for the weekend."

"Change of clothes?"

The line went dead. Kaoru blinked as Hikaru pulled into their drive way. The two went upstairs and to their shared room. Kaoru looked at Hikaru questionably.

"What do you think he's implying?"

"We're probably having a sleep over or something."

"In the THIRD Souh Mansion?"

"Maybe it's new."

"But he said it was his late Uncle's.."

Hikaru shrugged and slung the backpack over his shoulder. He waited as Kaoru backed their essentials, toothpaste, toothbrushes, brush, mirror, cover-up, anti-acne, shampoo and so on and so on. Hikaru tapped his foot and continued to wait. Kaoru had changed out of the clothes he was in and into a new pair, more suiting then such. Today's cosplay would be the old English. Hikaru had his cosplay suit in his sling bag. Kaoru came out with a twirl as his shirt bore white poofy sleeves and a mingle of orange and red for a vest. It was so much different then Hikaru's, Hikaru's looked more like the outfit you would seen old English men wear in their study room as they read passages from their books. 

They walked out the house and drove off to the Third Souh mansion. They arrived in no more then an hour's worth of time. 

Getting out Hikaru took upon himself to scan the premises. It was dark and raining out, a scary scene. The mansion looked like it belonged in Transylvania, and the scenery was unfriendly and dead. The two walked inside and were greeted by an A.D.H.D. teen they called Hunny.

"Hika-Chan! Kaoru-Chan! It's a sleepover!"

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru as if to say, 'I told you so'. Kaoru presently walked forward in boast, with Hikaru following as the tail of the two. They joined the sitting circle of the host-members that were surrounded by a quarrel of fangirls. Hikaru looked around, confused about the setting. They were all in costume, Hikaru had yet to change.

"So what is this, a sewing circle?" Hikaru catted.  
Tamaki smirked.

"Welcome, Hitachiin, to The Third Souh Mansion. Our service men and women will be glad to serve your demands or wants, as you will be staying the weekend. Take on this dare, and you shall get what your hearts desire that we can supply. If you decide not to take upon this dare or if you decide to leave in the middle of the weekend, you will not be welcomed in Host-club anymore."

Tamaki knew they would not risk this, he smiled upon knowledge. Hikaru smirked,

"That's all? Stay a couple nights? What kind of Dare is that?"

Lightening flashed, and the lights in the mansion went out. The maids and butlers were quick to light a few candles. The candles all went out at the same second as the lightening intensed. The wind played with the curtains as moans and groans were heard from the hallways. The front door locked on itself, no one touching it. The fangirls screamed in fright, mutters and whispering about how brave the men were to stay the weekend as they would leave in a few hours.

"Did I forget to mention, The Third Souh Mansion is haunted?"

Tamaki would have inserted a menacing laugh right about now if it wouldn't make him look mad (crazy). The host-club was worth everything to the two, as they nodded accepting the challenge.

-

The night came quickly as the members migrated to the first floor living room. It was old, and seemed like someone had just cleaned dust off things. Hikaru had wondered where Haruhi was, but then thought quickly she was afraid of thunder. He looked around to see everyone else was there, Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori. Kyouya was writing in his black backed notebook, as always. Tamaki walked slenderly over to him,

"What, shall i ask, are you writing?"

"I am doing English homework."

"Homework? On a trip? Pah."

Tamaki took Kyouya's notebook and tossed it onto the side table. Hikaru watched as Kyouya shot Tamaki the death glare. Tamaki only smirked, thinking he won Kyouya's attention. Tamaki broke as he found Kyouya getting up and retaking the notebook into his hand. Hikaru smiled cattily at this, knowing it would happen. He turned back to Kaoru who was doing the same, only reading from the text book of his.

"Still pasted onto the project?"

Kaoru jumped at Hikaru's voice. Hikaru cocked an eyebrow

"Am I that scary?"

"No, no it's merely the poem. Poe's 'The Pit And the Pendulum'."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, took the book from Kaoru, and clapped it shut sneaking a glance to Tamaki, 'what the master'. Kaoru didn't seem pleased that his page was lost.

"What was that for?"

"No homework allowed."

"But we're staying the weekend," Kaoru tried to snatch the notebook from Hikaru, "And we've got homework."

"Then shall we take your mind off homework?" Hikaru kept the book away, "With a commoner game?"

This caught Tamaki's attention if it wasn't caught before.

"Game?"

"Yes, Truth or Dare."

Tamaki squealed in delight.

"Yes! Yes! Pop or Flop! Cop or Drop! Truth or Dare! Yes! We shall play Truth or Dare!"

He started a circle in the middle of the room. The others joined in silently seeping into the circle. 

"Hikaru, you thought of the game you go first."

Tamaki smirked.

"Accepted. My lord, Truth or Dare?"

Tamaki thought this over,

"Truth?" He was unsure.

"When you paired off Kyouya as 'Mommy', did you forget your title as 'Daddy' or was that planned?"

Tamaki flushed, "... Planned..." he nearly whispered.

Kyouya smiled and leant over Tamaki.

"I may be Mommy, but I claim Seme." He whispered in Tamaki's ear.

Tamaki's expression flushed red. 

"My lord," Hikaru smirked, "Your go."

"...Kyouya... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"... Kiss me."

As if it wasn't expected, Kyouya placed his lips on Tamaki's slipping him a bit of tongue. The kiss was broken moments after due to a whimpering king. Tamaki slowly opened his ears and licked his top row of teeth, longing to clear out the room and regain the joined mouths.

"My go." Kyouya cocked, "Tamaki, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." This response was rather quick

"Come to my room tonight after hours."

Tamaki flushed once again and nodded.

"I already had a go, would someone else like to try?" He looked over at the others.

Hunny raised his hand. "I do!"

"Then go ahead Hunny-Sempai."

"Kao-Chan! Truth or Dare?"

"...Truth."

"Do you have a special someone?!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow as Hunny giggled. "No..."

"Aw, my gossip's no more." Hunny sat back.

"Sorry to bum you out Hunny-Sempai. But I guess it's my go." He skimmed the members. "Hikaru? Truth or Dare?"

Hikaru smiled deviously. "Dare."

Kaoru smiled just as devious, "I dare you to spend the rest of tonight, in nothing but your boxers."

Hikaru felt cheated, "What?!"

"You heard me, now off with the clothes."

Hikaru mumbled as he removed his clothes stripping down to his boxers. He got whistles from other hosts, and got quiet a few promiscuous comments, Kaoru being one of them.

The hosts continued to play as they got quiet a few laughs, some kisses, and someone licked the bottom of someone else's foot. Truth or Dare came to a stop when a butler had announced it was time to retreat to their chambers for bed. They were each showed to their rooms as they went inside finding what a single person room would look like. A queen sized bed, a TV, a dresser, a window, and a personal bathroom. Kaoru found it was lonely so he had ditched to Hikaru's room, crawling into bed with him. Kaoru nuzzled himself up again Hikaru's side and fell asleep.

Tamaki was not one to be called against his word, so he kept his dare and snuck out from his room to Kyouya's. He got there to find Kyouya laying in bed writing in the black notebook. Tamaki shut the door and locked it not knowing what would happen. He walked over to Kyouya, lowering the notebook from his hands. Kyouya smiled up at Tamaki as heput the notebook to the side. He took Tamaki's hand in his and pulled Tamaki on him, kissing him softly. Tamaki pushed into a hungry and longed kiss, unlike the start of a soft one Kyouya had started. Tamaki was the one who had started their tongue share in the moment. Kyouya broke the kiss when he had felt Tamaki pushing dominance on him. Tamaki whimpered, eyes still closed and lips still faintly touching Kyouya's. As punishment for this Kyouya denied Tamaki's whimpers.

"You must learn where you lay when laying with me."

He sat up and grabbed his notebook, writing down more small printed neat words.

"But I came in, after hours, and that was all I got?"

"Learn where you lay."

Kyouya continued to write as Tamaki got off the bed. He gave Kyouya look like he had just been cheated on, or heart broken. Kyouya didn't even attempt to look up at Tamaki as he continued to write. Tamaki tried to push the notebook down and kiss him again, finding Kyouya's lips lifeless and glued together. Tamaki looked to the side and left the room, it was him and his hand tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Parings**  
Kyouya/Tamaki Hikaru/Kaoru  
**Narration**  
Omniscient  
**Beta**  
Alex  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters mentioned. The pairings are fan based and inspired by the show. You can find the episodes of Ouran High School Host Club on   
**Enjoy**  
--  
No Balm In Gilead  
_Second Night_

_Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - Prophet still, if bird or devil! -  
Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -  
Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'_  
-Edgar Allen Poe 'The Raven'

Wakeing up was not pleasent at all. Hikaru looked around to see Kaoru somehow had fallen asleep on the dresser and the blanket was ripped to shreads. His chest was covered in blood, but it wasn't his own. The first reactiobn he'd gotten was it mustr have been Kaoru's.

"Kaoru!"

He scrambled to his brother on the dresser to find he was not hurt. This calmed Hikaru some, as he continued the search for where the blood came from. He looked within the blanket to find animal hair covered the underside. He looked under the bed to find two pirece yellow eyes glancing back at him. Hikaru jumped a little as this caught him by suprise as his index and thumb dragged out whatever it was. A snow white parralized Dove starred back at him. The Dove's chest was cut open. Kaoru opened his eyes to see Hikaru holding the dead bird, as he backed into the wall out of shock.

"Hikaru! what did you do!"

"Kaoru!" he paniced. "Kaoru you must belive me, i woke up in blood and you were where you are, and-and the blankets were torn!"

"But the Dove..."

"I found it under the bed!"

Kaoru took this into thought seeing as his brother hasn't ever lied before. He got off the dresser and walked over to Hikaru.

"I think we should tell Our Lord..."

Following Kaoru's sentence came a feminine screech in fear. The two ran out their room and to the place the scream came from. Tamaki's room.

"Snakes! Snakes in my bed!"

The two looked at each other wondering if they should open the door or not. They opened the door, Hikaru entering first. Kyouya showed up at the scene not to long after, not looking too happy. The twins were helping Tamaki with his snake in his bed problem.

"Would someone mind telling me why there was a rat's head in my bed?"

Kyouya growled. No one answered as a crash of a glass flower pot and a scream was heard across the hall. A pat-pat-pat of large footsteps were heard following by a furious roar and a mouse squeak. Hunny ran into the room calling for Takashi to stop fighting the 'kitty' and to come inside the room. Mori did as he was told, slaying the tiger as he came in. Hunny closed the door behind Mori and looked at Tamaki with big wide eyes.

"Tama-chan! There was a tiger in my room and Takashi woke up with mice fluttering in his mattress!" 

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai.. I'm sorry, the hollows don't like guests.." Tamaki appologized.

"Our room was no better, Hikaru woke up in blood and our sheets were torn. I woke up on the dresser to Hikaru holding a Dove with a missing heart."

"I cant say my awakening was scary, just weird. There was a rat head in my bed."

A maid walked into the room, no emotion strung on her face. She bowed in the presentence of the Souh heir.

"Master Tamaki, you and your guests are welcomed to breakfest served in teh dinning room."

She left with a devious smirk smacked on her face. The 6 of them left the room with Tamaki leading to the dinning room. It was sunny out with a few clouds. They entered the room and sat at the seats with their names sewed on them. Seating was:

(Left) (right)  
Tamaki Kyouya  
Kaoru Hikaru  
Hunny Mori

They ate and talked about random dreams they had over the night. Half the things that came out of Tamaki's mouth would make an angel go to hell, and the sad thing was he didn't even realize what he was saying.

A butler had come out and put down a silver platter in front of Tamaki. Tamaki looked at this strangely and opened it revealing a small piece of paper. He looked up to the butler to find the butler was no longer there. He blinked and read the note aloud,

"Get out... well that a pleasent note." 

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at this, "what's it mean?"

"Obviously they do not want us here."

"They?"

"The hollows."

Hunny cooed, "Oh Tama-san had said something about hollows earlier!"

Hikaru blunk, "Hollows? what does bleach have to do with this??"

"The hollows are spirits who are chained to this level without a soul. they roam this house due to the fact we had to dig up their barial ground to build the house."

"Oh isnt that just lovely?" Kaoru lost his appettie.

the hosts finished their breakfest and proceeded to their rooms to get dressed for the day. Hikaru smirked to find that Kaoru's red shirt had ran in the wash and was now pink. And it didnt help that he had doodled an upside down triangel. Kaoru shot a small glare at Hikaru as he continued to laugh, forgetting Kaoru had packed the rainbow shirt he gotten him for his birthday. When Hikaru found he had been wearing the rainbow shirt he sighed,

"Ah shit."

"Haha."

"What are YOU laughing at?"

"You look silly."

"Aren't you just a little homo?"

"Look who's talking."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play coy."

"No seriously, what ARE you talking about?"

"Nothing..."

Kaoru walked out the room rolling his eyes with a dissapointed sigh. Hikaru followed folding his arms in frustration. The two met up with the others in the main enterence area. Tamaki giggled at the outfits, not realizeing that he looked just as gay in his black leather pants and open-vest. Hunny, coming out of no where, pranced into scene wearing that of your average goth. Mori, who never smiles, found amusement in this.

"Hika-chan! Koaru-chan! Aren't i scary?!"

Hikaru snickered, Kaoru nudgeing him in the chest to be quiet. But this didn't silence Hikaru. So Kaoru answered for the both of them.

"Yes Hunny-senpai. Very frightening. I'm so scared."

"Aw! Kaoru-chan no fear! I would never hurt you! And if you get scared, just a tiny bit, I will loan you Takashi or you could hug Hika-chan and be not so scared anymore!"

To bad Hunny didn't know his last sentence made no complete sense at all.

"Why thank you."

Kaoru tried to be poliet to excuse his brother's rolling on the floor laughing.The only good that came out of this was Hunhy didn't notice the older twin about to go into a coma of laughter. Kyouya had been in scene in regular attire, waiting upon Tamaki for further instructions.

"Mon nami Hitachiins for the outfit!"

Tamaki thanked. Hikaru paused his laughing only to get a good look at Tamaki in all his glory. Then continued his 'rotflmao'ing.

Tamaki smiled and opened the door, the second he stepped out the rain poured.

"Well so much for going out... More civilain games!"

Hunny and Tamaki rushed to the lounge and began a two person circle. About time the others caught up, the two had a dreidle out and spinning it. 

"My lord," Hikaru asked. "What are you doing?"

"Playing Dreidle! Care to join?"

"Dreidle?"

"Oh-hohohoho"

A familar voice interupted the innocent conversation. Renge had somehow appeared with an entery.

"Dreidle is a Jewish pass time! For you see, Tamaki's family is highly known as Jewish! You modle a Dreidle as such out of clay and wait for it to dry. Then, very carefully, you spin it about and depending on what you write on your dreidle depends on what the person it lands on does!"

her exit was very quickly after her explanation. Tamaki cocked his head and smiled.

"It's like playing tell or dare without any tell!"

Poor Tamaki, didn't know show and tell from truth or dare.

"What did you write on it my lord?"

"I haven't written anything yet, but i could write down things now.. Give me four dares!"

Random shouting could only be desifered scaresly.

(Hunny) "Eat cake!"

(Hikaru) "Leave the house!"

(Kaoru) "Are you trying to get us kicked out of host club?!"

(Kyouya) "100 customers!"

(Hunny) "More cake!"

Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"You guys have stupid dares. Now, i will chose the four dares since you guys are obviously not playing the game right."

He wrote down the following Dares:

1. Kiss someone  
2. Streak  
3. Tell Deepest secret  
4. Expose the skeletons from your closet

He spun the dreidle, 3 landing on Hunny. Hunny had blushed,

"Sometimes i eat too much sweets, that i dont want them anymore. But then i eat more cake and im all better."

Hunny spun the dreidle, 2 landing between Hikaru and Tamaki. The two pointed to each other claiming it was more towards them but everyone could see it was smack dab in the middle. The two began removing their clothes. Both had felt uncomfortable sitting naked in front of their peers, but this feeling would surely fade. It seemed both Kyouya and Kaoru had enjoied this dare more then the others had.

"I do not fear what others may think, for i bare high self confidence!"

Tamaki smiled and tried to look dignified. Hikaru rose an eyebrow and looked Tamaki over before sheilding his eyes.

"Dude... Tuck it in!"

Tamaki flushed and did as he was told. After a short qurrel of who would spin teh dreidle next (neither of them wanted to get up, get the dreidle, and expose parts they'd rather keep hiden.) Tamaki was one to spin the dreidle. 4 had landed on Kaoru. His face flushed in embarrassment.

"Well Kaoru-chan, come out with it!"

"I uh-um... mm... when a man-"

"OUT WITH IT"

"I LIKE HIKAR-shit..."

"wha?"

Tamaki cocked his head. Hunny had misinterpit it.

"You like shit?"

Kaoru gave a blank glare and then thought it was better then coming out of teh closet while the one he adored was naked.

"Yes! in fact i adore it!"

Kyouya smirked, "That's not what you said."

Kaoru flushed knowing Kyouya would expose him.

"Kaoru seems to like Hika-"

"Yes yes we know he likes shit!"

Hikaru had sand in his ears. Either that or he was saving his brother from exposing such a secret.

"No, you don't understand. Kaoru likes yo-"

"Can we spin the fuckin dreidle now?"

"I suppose..."

Kaoru took the dreidle and spun it, as it landed on Kyouya. numbeh 1. Well to be as expected from last night, Tamaki perked his lips. Now what they didn't realize was Kyouya was a master at tricks, a mind freak. Instead of Ootori lips meetig Souh lips, they met Morisuki ones instead. The only expected thing that came out of this was Mori showed no emotion whatsoever.

a few hours later and the storm had stopped. Unfortunatly it was late out. But when has that ever stopped anyone? It was Tamaki who had come up with something to do next. It was called 'Run For Your Life', a game adolescents would play at night in a graveyard with friends. First step was to find a graveyard. Well that wasn't to hard, since the backyard WAS a graveyard for the Souhs. Now to find a serial killer. No, not a real one. They had to pick one out of the 6 of them.  
Hunny wouldn't do, he was too hyperactive and sweet.  
Mori wouldn't do, he'd want to be with Hunny.  
Kaoru was too... submissive to kill someone.  
Kyouya would be to vengeful.  
Tamaki would be a good choice, although he scares easily.  
Hikaru would also be a good choice, very manical, very malicious.

So it came between Tamaki and Hikaru, yet again. Time to vote on it. Supriseingly, Hunny had voted for Kyouya. Why? Because he felt bad that Kyouya wasn't picked for a choice. Mori voted on Kyouya, only because Hunny did. Kaoru voted for his sibling, just because everyone expected him too. So Kyouya it would be. They gave Kyouya a ski mask. Why? who knows. Made him look creepy. Second, they gave him three 'murder items'. A plastic knife that had a spring inside so when Kyouya 'stabbed' someone it would look realer... even if a toy. Second, a trick rope. If pulled to hard, it'd snap. But it was for looks and tripping. Third, paint ball gun. Kyouya was to use these only as 'murder weapons' unless he found sticks or trees as use. For the fun of it all they filled the plastic gun with red paint balls only. The rope, they soaked in red dyed water. And the knife was bought at a party store. If you put blood packets at the top, they'd break when you 'stabbed' someone.

They wanted this to look as real as possible. You were allowed to act bewitched if Kyouya was nearby, but once you did that you couldn't really run far afterwards. Tamaki stood on a bench, anoucing like.

"Kyouya Ootori will be out Serial Killer! Congrats to him. Rules! You cannot leave these grounds."

He smirked evilly, just as the gate locked shut.

"Do not try to hide in small places, unless you want to be cornered. Oh and no kissing or couple like things. Kyouya will have to quote 'serial killer' by motorhead, a commoners band, and at the end he will be allowed to slaughter his victims... GO!"

Kyoya began to recite the poem, smirking as he did so.

"_I am the serial Killer, i am the bloody hand. I am the cheif whore taker, i am the chose one. I am the red staight razor, The one who bathes in blood. I am the boogey-man, I am The empty yawning hood. Look not for pity, no. I am the heartless man, I come to fix all things, I am the one man band. You cannot yet imagine, How you will dance for me. But you will dance forever To the tune that I decree. The kingdom of the worm, Is all things to us all. But I will teach you many things, before I let you fall. I am the black dead nightmare. I bring a light so bright. To illuminate the path we take I show the way that all hearts break. And I will see the old world's back be broken. As we descend into the awful, Howling, Night._"

Kyoya ran out in the direction behind him, ripping off his ski mask. It had been hot in there, and he was sweating. The sweat drops illuminate his eyes with the help of the night's light. A shakeing bush nearby gave away a hiding place for a 4 foot teen. kyoya was quick to lasso the teen and pull him closer, closer, the rope snapped. _Great_ he thought, _Mori's pulling a rescue mission?_ But Mori was no where to be found. Hunny had grabbed onto the bush and held tightly.

"Sorry Kyo-chan! I snapped your rope!"

Hunny walked over to Kyouya and offered his neck.

"You can stab me for breaking your rope!"

Kyouya did just that, and refilled the knife. Hunny fell over and pretended to die in a horrible suffocateing way. Kyoya almost found amusement in this. He continued to look around for other victims when he heard the faint whispering behind him.

"Takashi, you can pretend to commit suicide over my death if you'd like!"

_THUD_. Leave it to Mori to fake suicide. Kyoya simply rolled his eyes, 2 down 3 to go. It should be easy to find the twins, they were always together. Kyoya's attention was brought from his thinking when he heard a pair of snickering. Only.. They were at opposite ends of the graveyard. _Peachy..._ Kyoya sighed. Looking through some bramble he pricked his finger. The two snickers began to taunt him.

"One by one, we come in a pair."

"Always so gentle, always so fair."

"But what you failed to realize, we'll make you see."

"What happens when one plus one equals three!"

Kyoya looked around him, trying to decode the rythem. _One plus one equals three? That makes no sense!_ As Kyoya was lost in thought, the twins were skimpering around him, going in opposite directions. They appeared to be like mirrors from far distances between each other. Hunny and Mori watched the twins dance as they hide, knowing exactly what their riddle was saying. Kyoya, who should have figured it out by now, sighed in frustration. 

"Such devious twins Takashi.."

Hunny giggled as he watched Kyoya try to figure out the obvious puzzle. _Devious twins... Maybe that's what they were talking about, being a pair.. But what does the rest have to do with it?..._ Kyoya sat down on a stone seat and crossed his legs at the knee. _One by one, we come in a pair... Well, I've established that their talking about being twins... Always so gentle, always so fair... They trying to say their nice? Maybe.. But when you fail to realize, we'll make you see. What happens when one plus one equals three?_ Kyoya snapped his fingers, finally solving the puzzle.

"I've got it!"

"Really now?"

"You solved our puzzle?"

Kyoya nodded.

"You say that you're two different people, even if you're twins. Even though people see you as one thing you're usually nice about it. But when they think you are just one, you show them how you're two people, not one." 

"ah! Smarty-pants got us!"

The two said in unison as they jumped out from a bush and behind a tree. Both faking a dramatic death, fell at Kyoya's feet only to snicker. That ment one body left standing. Tamaki. Kyoya trudged through the fog as it licked at his heels. Where could Tamaki be hiding? Kyoya began to get tired. It was dark out, Kyoya had been trudging through the damn fog for over an hour, and still he could not find Tamaki. Well, that was until..

"Mommy!!!"

Kyoya heard Tamaki shreik with fear. Kyoya ran towards the girlish sound. And there he was, curled into a corner claiming he saw a demon. Well, this was a chance to 'kill' Tamaki. So, Kyoya stabbed him. Tamaki, suprisingly, was the least dramatic of the five.


End file.
